Legacy of Eve
by BedknobsAndLlamas
Summary: Struggling to rebuild there lives, the people of planet Zi turn violent against the idea that ancient zoidians are walking among them. Close to being drafted Fiona sets out to learn more about her past to save herself. But the past might find her instead.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a plot bunny that just wouldn't go away to I'm just throwing it out there, and if no one likes it then at least I got it off my chest =D. You know what to do review, review, REVIEW! **

The defeat of the Death Saurer was a victory of unparalleled level, humans through strength, skill and will power with the help of their zoids had defeated an enemy that would have without doubt caused a day of absolute reckoning.

The name Van Flyheight was a household name in both countries. A military superstar, his name was destined to go down in history as the legendary zoid pilot who took down the Death Saurer twice and saved humanity.

The public knows a hero when they see one and to the world Van was there hero. Van soon learnt the public had a damn mighty voice when united. His name was on the lips of many, soldiers and citizens alike.

The celebrations didn't stop for weeks. Bars were full, houses were crowded and the decimated streets where overflowed with soldiers and citizens basking in the euphoria of hopes and dreams, life, and the promise of a better world, a safe future for generations. Happy tears for the ones who came home and sad tears spilled for the ones who didn't, they were all sung hero's who fought tooth and bloody nail for them all.

But like all things the euphoria couldn't last, no matter how much everyone wanted it to. The reality was both Helic Republic and Guylos Empire had sustained extensive amounts of damage.

Military man power was down on both sides, the damage to new Helic city was a headache to think about, countless villages (though happy to be alive) were forced to declare a state of emergency to their respective governments. Food and water was fast becoming scarce. And with farmers working overtime to rebuild crops, few labourers were remaining to help rebuild homes and business.

And like most things, all of the problems that the Republic and Empire faced took money to fix.

Money that had been thoroughly exhausted, the economy was going to take a beating.

But the world needed fixing, and the road to a full recovery was looking to be a tough one.

It took nearly eight months of hard, very hard labour for both countries to gain some semblance of stability again. The major city's had been restored to the point it was able to flourish again, people where slowly getting there lives back on the rails.

The military was on overdrive and if it hadn't been for the aid of zoids, rebuilding the planet would have taken 10 times longer to get to the stage they were at now.

After a year military forces on both sides of government had rebuilt most of their bases and headquarters. Special units had been created to aid the food and water crisis in rural communities, it was a sad fact to know that many more people lost there lives to disease and starvation.

The Death Saurer wasn't called the Death Saurer for nothing after all. It left an aftermath that let nobody forget its name.

The power of that monster had caused more damage then anyone could have imagined, earthquakes and typhoons where among the most common natural disasters that scientist could only explain as being caused from the energy particles being absorbed and distributed in such an abnormal way, the natural disasters was the planet was trying to correct itself.

Van was thankful that his home, the wind colony was further enough away from the fighting that it was able to regain its feet quickly. His colony even had enough water reserves to help nearby villages in the area who were struggling. Consequently Moonbay was never out of work transporting a plethora of life saving rations.

In the midst of all this chaos another unwanted development occurred. Details of the events that happened on D-day had somehow been leaked from the military thanks to some inquests into the disaster. People wanted to know the true story, to get to know their hero better, to understand what the hell happened for the world to end up in tatters.

So when news broke that ancient Zoidians were involved in the activation of zoid eve and the Death Saurer, the voice of the public changed dramatically. Their voice was no longer euphoric, but silent and suspicious.

For the public reporters it was extremely difficult to get the truth out of the army. But one thing the army or the government couldn't deny was that there were Zoidians walking among them.

This was a very scary thought for people who had gone there whole lives believing that zoidians where nothing more then a mysterious civilisation of the past. A part of the planets ancient history, a harmless wonder of the past who's existence was scattered around the planet in ruins and stone talismans in museums with many yet to be found.

In other ways ancient zoidians where regarded a lot like extinct animals or the blue planet, where the first humans where said to have come from. They were a race that was long gone and could do no harm.

Until now.

When you really thought about it, the people of planet Zi knew practically nothing about its indigenous inhabitants. Apart from the zoid's themselves.

People quickly developed a certain fear for the zoidians, there lack of knowledge and emotions from the event of the Death Saurer fuelled there fear and suspicions.

This shared feeling of fear turned into resentment, and it grew, word on the grapevine was that people wanted the ancient zoidians to be named and kept in confinement.

However the increasingly popular idea was to find them and erase them permanently.

This made certain military and guardian force members very uneasy. Of course the republican president and King Rudulph had insured that Fiona's identity as an ancient zoidian would remain top secret within the government and military's.

Anyone who was in contact with Fiona and knew of her heritage was made to sign a legal oath stating that their knowledge of Fiona would stay with them till the grave, and should they knowingly or wilfully violate this oath, they shall be de-ranked and extradited.

Though soon after this oath was confirmed, tragedy struck the republic again. The President suffered a stroke. She was now in a coma on life support, but the prognosis was looking grim.

In this time of uncertainty the lack of a leader to look up to was a disaster. As this was strictly a republican matter Rudolph could be of no help. The republican council was now arguing over who's direction in the "new world" they should take, and ultimately who shall lead it if the current president died.

In this political rat race there were two strong contenders seeing as the Presidents son did not wish to relinquish his military duties to fill his mother footsteps.

Councilman Harold Tate was a renouned follower of the Presidents political belief system of a proud republic and at age 49 was a previous favourite to one day take political lead.

However with the recent civil developments councilman Jin McClause was also gaining popularity. Reasons for this development were because he had made no secret of being on the side of the public. He wanted a tougher leadership a stronger division between the republic and the Empire and introduced the idea of a democracy.

He also made no secret of sharing the belief system of the ancient Zoidians. As soon as these rumours were made fact he argued relentlessly to have the identity of the zoidians involved in both Death Saurer incidents made public, or at the very least known to the council.

But as he was not the president and Emperor Rudolf refused to name Fiona, the councilman was denied his request constantly. However this did cause a lot of distrust towards the military and the Empire for the civilians on both sides, and served to boost McClause's popularity in the polls.

As the heated debate over the ancient zoidians boiled over into a frenzy. The eye of this storm was frequently aimed at the worlds leading scientist in ancient zoidians, Dr D. Or so he was known.

Though he tried to quell the fears the public with what little knowledge he had, the more extreme activists had gotten violent, resulting in frequent attacks directed at Dr D and any of his known associates.

The museum to which was his main employer was under such continuous attack that the zoidian unit had been shut down from visits by the public. Even a young female receptionist had been assaulted after leaving a shift in the afternoon.

As a result Dr D was forced to make himself scarce his parting words where 'I need to do more field research, knowledge is the answer' and then he left.

Unfortunately this left Fiona in a bad situation to. The call for aid in vulnerable communities was made at the same time the public's hostile feelings were becoming a hot topic through the media. So Van was not around for her moral support, or protection. And with increasing riots boarding on civil wars for him to prevent communication was a rare luxury between them.

Henceforth, Fiona was encouraged to stay within military confines and out of the public eye as a security caution. And to keep the publics fears from elevating further.

The last thing anyone wanted was for a riot to break out with physical evidence of ancient zoidian existence. Not to mention her identity, she would be drafted.

Fiona was not happy with this decision but Van had supported the idea through a letter to her in favour of keeping her safe, so with his support she accepted the plan and moved into the military's private ancient ruins research section run by that colonel Halfred. A man Fiona was not a fan of.

Every night Fiona watched the news and listened to reports coming in about civilians protest groups about ancient zoidians, people dying from starvation, communities being destroyed, it was like the century war all over again. She was scared for her own safety and hurt that people would think the things they were saying on TV.

One burly looking man a reporter was interviewing on the street had been blunt about what many civilians where thinking but not saying.

'We should find out who these people are and just kill them' he said in a shout like voice.

'they are the leftovers of a culture who wiped themselves of the map with this Death Saurer monstrosity, and now these basterd's are back to do god knows what with it again' his body language was beginning to get animated, and even on the TV in the commons room Fiona could see a crowd of people behind the man nodding there heads.

'I don't know how or why they came back or even how many there are, but these are things the military and parliament should be telling us, why should me and my kids have to live in fear about what they might do to us, there to much risk, JUST KILL THEM OFF ALREADY!' Fiona had dashed out of the commons room that day and cried in her room all evening.

She wasn't a bad person and she was a zoidian, she didn't know the history of her people at all and her only other links with her past where Zeke and the two other zoidians who were actually responsible for this mess Reese and Hilts.

But even she didn't know there motive, only her memory as _being_ an ancient zoidian had come back. But she just knew in her heart and soul that her people where not bad, maybe some with bad intensions like Hilts.

The way she saw it, ancient zoidians were no different to the humans who now occupied the planet. Some where good some where bad, she just had to prove this to the world so she could stop living in fear again.

Having no means of personal support what with Van, Irvine, Moonbay and now Dr D out of the picture Fiona threw herself into her work.

It was a way for her to prove her innocence and the honour of her heritage. And as a way of escapism from the public's wrath and the bitter loneliness that was building a heavy nest in her heart.

Van and Irvine had split to different colonies to areas with no radio reception as the communities transmitters had been either sold for food or destroyed in loots or fights. There calls for help where only got through with the help of villages miles away who did have transmitters.

Despite this Van and Irvine still saw each other frequently in ration tradeoffs and fortnightly recon appointments.

However contact with Fiona and Moonbay let alone other bases had almost completely stopped 6 months ago when he last saw her. This meant he also had no idea about the political uproar growing over the president's health and the publics and some politicians urge to reveal the zoidians.

Van being Van had honestly believed that this issue with the zoidians would have blown over long after he left Fiona in the care of the Nilora base.

Though had he known about what was to come, he would have never left Fiona's side.

* * *

**So I guess this was like a prologue type thing, didn't want to keep explaining things forever so I made it a chapter, tell me what you think, I promise chapters aren't going to be this short. Seriously my chapters are normally huge.**

**Chow for now **


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is so much later then what I anticipated I blame dodgy internet connection entirely for this (well its mostly responsible). Changed the rating to T for the meantime, though I think when the story progresses I'll be changing that up to M. thanks for reading and remember to review coz reviewing makes me want to update faster :D **

**Also Fionas zoidian name! I've seen it spelt Elisi and Elisia, I think its Elisia cause that's what it sounds like in the series. But if anyone knows for a fact that it's the former then let me know.**

**Disclaimer; don't own zoids of any kind, but I wish I did, but only chaotic century coz it's the best.**

**Fun fact: I started this chapter and finished off the last one whilst in Japan. I didn't feel as alienated as I thought I would. It reminds me of China town, only there's no escaping it. P.S: I love the warm toilet seats. Brilliant idea!**

**The girl in the pod**

The cold sweat of sheer terror had a firm grip of the young passenger in a black zoid racing at speeds it had never reached before.

Silent tears trickled down her face, despair rocked her soul to the very core, so much so her heart was physically hurting and she felt ill.

She was petrified for her mother her father, a terrible hopeless feeling tortured her in the back of her mind when she thought of her parents.

'_There dead' _it said to her. She could do nothing but repeat the mantra she was told '_it'll be ok, don't panic, it'll be ok'. _

But that bad feeling was still there dulled after her meditations but there always there.

The young girl's saving grace was her most treasured childhood toy. She knows at her age it was silly to want her rather oversized ginger cat toy with her in a time of crisis. But she remembers in her panic it was the first thing she had grabbed when she was rushed out of her home.

It was a truly childlike toy that she knows she should have outgrown, but it was a special thing to her though she can't remember why.

It was oversized, out of proportion with a giant head and equally giant smile on its face, its fur was still soft even after many years of loving but she swears only her mother can beat the hugs her favourite stuffed toy can give.

However she would trade her toy in a second for the warm love-empowering embrace of her mother right now. But even so she clutched the toy to her chest and snuggled like it was her only safety line.

It and the air-conditioned interior of the zoid cockpit she was in right now had a sedating sense of calmness that simply didn't exist on the outside.

The pilot had mercifully blocked the images of the outside from the holographic screens in the back channelling all that was needed to see to the front panels only.

Out of sight out of mind was the logic behind that move and they both knew it. However it was hard to not think about the bad things happening around them.

The young girl in the backseat turns to her reflection in the gleam in the shield of the cockpit that's been blanked out. She's curious to see what's happening on the outside but terrified to face it to.

Instead all she can see is her blurry tear-stained red eyes, her light blond hair a tangled mess. She didn't even have time to wrap it up in her favourite pink ribbon. She was dressed in a rather ordinary beige tunic. One the pilot chucked at her in hopes the enemy wouldn't recognise her easily in it.

A thoughtful effort she recalled but ultimately waisted as the pilot was skilled and had managed to escape undetected.

She must have lost track of time because before she knew it the state of the art zoid had slowed down to a stable trot.

The sleek machine weaved itself through the thick trees and grassy terrain till it reached its destination.

"This is it" the pilot said. Her smooth voice betrayed the severity of the situation.

The pilot was a woman older then herself but still of a young age. She knew her well and loved her well, but even so the young blonde passenger found herself momentarily stunned by one of the pilots more outstanding qualities.

Her **absolute **confidence, her calmness in a time of chaos was soothing and she felt safe with her knowing she would protect her with her whole heart. She felt this person was invincible, because she knew when this particular pilot was in action it was like anything was possible because she willed it to.

This pilot told her she would keep her safe, she ensured her survival. The young girl believed every word, because if she were to survive she would have to.

But the all consuming fear never left her painfully beating heart.

Before she knows it the zoid had stopped, a blue shield liger caught her eye.

"Who's zoid is that?" her words stumbled out her mouth, she was hand in hand with the pilot who was swiftly guiding her away from the zoid and into a well kept temple.

Without looking back the pilot replied "yours".

"Mine? But daddy said'- don't worry about what your father said he's the one who got it for you, your going to need it in the future" the pilot had cut her off and led her into the secluded temple.

An ominous chill ran down the young girl's spine when the pilot had said in the future. So much uncertainty surrounded its very existence it was almost a taboo word to say.

She hadn't seen the pilots face she had realised, she looked up at her back, long dark hair trailing behind her equally dark clothing blending into there darkened surroundings. The pilot kept her face trained ahead, the younger of the two was a lot shorter and even if she craned her head she could only see the tip of the pilot's nose and cheek.

She had to run a little to keep up with the other girls quick strides she clutched her cat toy tightly if she dropped it now she would likely never see it again.

Her heart leapt into her throat when she older pilot brought her to the only lit room in the building. It was a method to store and save energy power would only exist in this room.

Suddenly the young girl was faced with the reality of what was happening…or what was going to happen to her very soon.

The pilot quietly slipped the small sack she had been carrying into a larger one she pulled from somewhere near the controls.

"Elisia, time to put Nuji away now" the pilot faced the girl from her crouched position on the ground.

For a moment the blonde girl known as Elisia simply stared at the pilots face her mothering tone familiar and a stark contrast to the brilliant red eyes that so resembled her own staring back at her. However unlike her own the pilots where sharp, focused determined on the task at hand, the fear however they had in common.

The pilot gently removed the toy from her grasp and carefully placed it in the bag on top of all the other items. In a second she was up and walking to a spot on the wall to the right.

Three segments from the left and five from the right a part of the wall opened and she placed the bag inside, seeling it of for a later day.

The hiss of the wall closing meant only one thing was left, she knew what was coming.

She called the pilots name.

Said pilot turned and faced her dead on, she looked grim and remorseful to her younger counterpart.

"I'm scared" she put simply her voice shaking and threatening tears, dear god she felt so sick with fear.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her in a firm embrace, and then she broke down in tears, sobbing into the pilot's neck.

They both sat on the floor and hugged and cried for what seemed like forever but forever was not nearly enough for the departing pair.

"I'm scared too" the pilot said adjusting her warm hug to stroke the younger ones hair trying to calm her.

"But you know what. Fear can be overcome and you will overcome it Elisia because you are a stronger person then you realise." Again the sobbing blonde listened and partly believed the comforting words being said.

The pilot's voice was thick with her own emotions but she still managed to speak her words with a strength the younger wished she had, to be brave like her was a dream.

"All these bad things that are happening Elisia. They will pass, they _will _pass and we will find each other again, I promise you this" she spoke firmly into the crying girls ear then pulled away and grasped her face in her hands.

She let her cry as much as she wanted but caught her eyes with her own tear streaked ones.

"everything's going to be ok, do you have faith in me?" she asked, Elisia nodded her throat to chocked up to form words, her heart breaking sobs wouldn't ease.

"Then believe me when I tell you that this isn't the end sweetheart. You're going to go to sleep now, Tilo's already waiting for you and when the danger has passed your going to wake up and it's going to be a beautiful day, ok?" again the girl nodded to upset to form words.

As ready as she'll ever be Elisia undressed with some help from the older girl. She slowly made her way over to the one remaining pod the pilots hand on her shoulders the whole way.

She tried to look for any signs of life in the other closed pod, but the green casing was too thick and her own jaded reflection stared back at her.

She was guided into place and felt a sort of numb feeling wash over as she did so, her senses spiked with fear with every different noise the machine made.

Suddenly she realised it really was time and the panic washed over her, this could be the last time she would see each other she needed to make this last longer, she needed to say something ANYTHING.

She didn't realise she was hyperventilating until smooth hands grasped her face for the second time and a soothing voice reached her ears.

She looked up at the other girl with wide helpless eyes, they looked at each other, she couldn't think of what to say. But words came out anyway.

"I love you" she croaked in an odd pitch. The look on the pilots face was one she swore she would always remember. She smiled like her old self, her beautiful face glowing again.

"And I love you" her thumbs wiping the tears away before she kissed the girl's lips, a gesture of love for all those who would be loved in their culture.

She felt calm and warm and then she heard the last words she would hear for what would be many, many years.

"Mato Iieto Eve, Mato Iieto…Fiona!" Elisia's world went dark moments after the inner tubes of the pod tightened around her and the water rushed in.

It's around this time that I realise that the girl in the pod is me and that I'm dreaming again.

Red eyes snapped open with a start and suddenly the world painted in my head faded into the part that recognised it as a dream.

I had broken into a cold sweat and my body felt paralysed as if it was still trying to catch up with my current reality.

This dream of mine was a recurring one, and already I felt parts of it fading from my memory. I never recognise myself as Elisia until the very end and I always forget the pilots face first. Annoyingly so I realise that once again she never caught the woman's name.

Wiping the stray tears from my face I get out of bed. The morning routine I've developed helps me adjust from the emotionally draining adventure I've had in my sleep to my actual life in military confines.

Today was easier then others. Because unlike past times I've had that dream I didn't hear his voice at the end of it. Sometimes I swear I hear the muffled sounds of Van's voice, he says 'it's a girl' and then I wake up.

Damn it I'm thinking about it again. But it's so hard not to, I step into my small private bathroom and star at my reflection for a bit. Dark circles seem to have made a permanent home under my eyes, my skin's pale colour looks simply lifeless and dull and I've noticed a trail of blonde locks wherever I go these days.

My morning headache reminds me of just how much stress I'm under. As if I needed reminding.

With the vigour of what feels like being a 90 year old woman, I clean my teeth, brush my hair and splash water on my face.

No improvement to my appearance, but the water always feels nice. But my pipes must be old. The impurities in the water stink.

Oh well, time for another day of work.

**I agonised over this. But for this chapter this was the best place to stop. It seemed inappropriate to start with Fiona's pov, and then change that perspective suddenly, no matter what I did it just didn't seem to work. So henceforth this is a short chapter.**

**I hope this chapter is an improvement for some, I edited it while sober this time. :D**


End file.
